


Waiting On You

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean's the waiter Cas has had been eyeing for the past month, but Dean's father would never allow it, no matter how much he loves Cas. and now cas has learned his schedule so he goes in every few days to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt leave one if you have one

Cas watched the boy over his milkshake. It may sound more stalkerish than he would like but that was exactly what he was doing, it was the same thing he had been doing every single Monday Thur Friday and every other Saturday. It went exactly like this, Cas comes in and sits at the booth he knew the boy would work at, he would order his milkshake from the boy, the boy brings the milkshake, Cas drinks it as slowly as it can, pays, then leaves. Its been going on a little over a month now and even Cas knew it was getting pathetic. 

Cas had just moved into the town and needless to say it was already forgotten by everyone. Cas wasn't someone he would give a second look when they walked into class and the boy isn't even in any of Cas's classes. The only thing he knew about the boy was his name, Dean, that he was beautiful, and he would never consider Cas as anything let alone a date. Cas had more than once over heard Dean's dad yelling from the kitchen at the small TV in the diner about 'no good fags' and 'disgusting homosexuals' it hurt but still didn't stop Cas from looking. Cas took the first sip of his milkshake and nearly spit it out all over the table. This was not chocolate. Cas looked down at the milkshake, gross! Strawberry! Cas thought about sending it back and getting another but that would mean flagging Dean down and having to talk to him and it was scary enough ordering one let alone another. Just as he chocked down another sip the unimaginable happened. Dean. Dean, super hot Cas's gay crush, Dean sat across from him with another milkshake. "Hello?"

Dean smirked at him and Cas swore he just died a little, "I gave you the wrong flavor."

Cas must have been looking confused and now that he thought about it his mouth was handing open wasn't it? He should close that. Wow, Dean had really green eyes. Like green green like...well green. "Ummm, the milkshake?"

Dean chuckles. "Yeah you always get chocolate, don't you? And that's strawberry which happens to be my favorite and this is chocolate," Dean said sliding the milkshake he brought with him to Cas and taking the one Cas had,"which I'm guessing you love because you order it almost everyday," Cas felt like his head was filled with cotton and he tongue had tied itself in a bow. "So you come in here everyday I'm working and order this same freakin milkshake so I think we should get to know each other over milkshakes. Why don't we start with names? I'm Dean."

"I know that," the words spilled out before Cas could stop them and felt his face grow red, Dean just smirked and lifted an eyebrow, "I mean, I uh i saw your name tag a while ago...I'm Castiel"

"Well, Castiel," Cas smiled smally as he took a sip of his milkshake, he liked his name coming out of Dean's mouth," Cas..yeah. Cas, what would you say to use seeing each other outside of this dump sometime and maybe see a movie sometime?"

"A movie?" Cas wasn't sure he understood Dean because it really sounds like he just asked him on a date but given Dean's father Dean would never be asking him, "Like a -"

"Like a date." Dean smiled and pulled out a napkin from its holder scribbling something on it and handing it to Cas, "so why don't you call me and we can set up a time and date. I've got to get back to work before the old man starts up."

"Dean wait, won't your dad be against...a date?" Cas lowered his voice.

"Guess what, he can go fuck himself," Dean said winking once and walking off.

Cas sat stunned for what felt like years slowly sipping his milkshake while having a small party in his head. When Cas was done he payed the bill and left. When Cas got home he looked at the napkin.

516-2468

CALL ME BLUE EYES

Dean Winchester :)

Cas smiled so hard his face threatened to rip any second as he typed the number and name into a new contact and pressed the call button. Yeah, ordering over 40 milkshakes was so worth it.


End file.
